Pokémon Next Gen ! La relève de Kanto
by Dyvine
Summary: 5 ans se sont écoulés depuis le départ de Sacha. L'année de son départ, une loi a été votée pour que les enfants commencent leur voyage initiatique à 14 ans et non plus à 10, par mesure de sécurité suite aux nombreuses attaques de la Team Rocket. C'est donc maintenant au tour d'Oxolyne, Epiphanie et Gabryel de recevoir leur premier Pokémon et de partir à la conquête de leur destin.


_ … lyne…

_ Hum…

_ …xolyne… !

_ Laisse-moi, maman…

_ Maman ? Oxolyne, tu n'es plus chez toi… Et tu ferais mieux de te lever si tu ne veux pas prendre de retard, il te reste un peu de chemin avant d'arriver au Bourg-Palette.

Après un court moment de silence pendant lequel son cerveau analysait l'information qu'il venait de recevoir, Oxolyne ouvrit les yeux, parfaitement réveillée. Bourg-Palette, chemin… Comment avait-elle pu oublier.

_ Merci infirmière Joëlle, j'arrive de suite.

La dite infirmière sourit à la jeune fille avant de repartir, suivit de son Leuveinard. Oxolyne s'étira, passa une main dans ses cheveux roux et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Ses affaires étaient lavées et pliées sur le bureau, à côté de son sac. Sans doute un pokémon assistant l'infirmière avait-il prit la peine de bien ranger son linge… La jeune fille sauta de son lit et alla ouvrir les volets de la chambre du Centre Pokémon qu'elle occupait, laissant ainsi passer les premiers rayons du soleil. Il devait être très tôt vu la teinte rose-orangée du ciel. Respirant un grand coup, Oxolyne entreprit d'aller se débarbouiller vite fait et enfila ses vêtements de future dresseuse. Pour l'occasion, elle avait prévu un short et des baskets, ce qui serait sans doute plus confortable pour le long voyage qu'elle allait entreprendre. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle se dépêcha de prendre son sac en bandoulière et de descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse.

_ J'y vais, infirmière Joëlle.

_ Fais bien attention à toi. Je vais prévenir le professeur Chen que tu pars. Tu sais où il faut aller ?

_ Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, il y avait un plan sur l'invitation.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle tira une enveloppe de sa poche.

_ Bien. Sois prudente, et bonne chance !

_ Merci !

La jeune fille sortit en courant, et se délecta de l'air frais du matin pendant quelques secondes. Les volets de toutes les maisons environnantes étaient encore fermés et l'on entendait juste le cri de quelques roucools au loin. Oxolyne reprit sa route, le sourire aux lèvres, en pensant que dans quelques heures elle connaîtrait enfin la joie d'avoir son premier Pokémon.

Car oui, pour Oxolyne, ce jour était le début de son voyage initiatique. Elle aurait dû partir plus tôt, mais lors de ses neuf ans, une loi était passée suite aux nombreuses attaques de la team rocket un peu partout dans le monde. Le gouvernement en accord avec la ligue Pokémon avait ainsi décidé qu'il était trop dangereux de faire partir les enfants à l'âge de 10 ans et avait reculé l'heure du voyage à l'âge de 14 ans. Oxolyne et de nombreux autres enfants avaient alors dû prendre leurs maux en patience.

Mais bon, maintenant, ça y était enfin ! La rouquine avait 14 ans depuis hier et elle avait reçu la lettre du professeur Chen qui l'invitait à venir retirer son tout premier Pokémon. Pressant un peu le pas, elle finit par arriver aux abords de la ville dans laquelle elle avait passé la nuit et en franchit les limites, se laissant désormais guider par le sentier de terre qui serpentait jusque loin devant elle. Dans son dos, Jadielle s'éveillait peu à peu.

_ Ah, bonjour Oxolyne !

_ Bonjour professeur Chen !

Au bout de quelques heures, la jeune fille était finalement arrivée au laboratoire du célèbre Professeur Chen. Le bourg-Palette était une petite bourgade charmante et elle n'avait vraiment pas eu de mal à repérer le laboratoire, avec son éolienne qui tranchait l'horizon.

_ Tu as fait bon voyage ? Tu viens de loin, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu de problèmes en route !

_ Non, tout c'est très bien passé professeur ! Les infirmières Joëlle des Centres Pokémon étaient toutes très gentilles et j'ai pu me reposer pendant le chemin.

_ Parfait ! Alors… Est-ce que tu te sens prête à recevoir ton premier compagnon ?

_ Et comment !

Oxolyne suivit le professeur jusque dans une salle, reculée dans le fond. Une table était posée en plein milieu de la pièce avec trois Pokéball dessus.

_ J'imagine que tu as du trépigner d'impatience durant ces quatre dernières années…

_ A qui le dites-vous…

_ Mon petit-fils a été le dernier enfant à pouvoir partir à l'âge de 10 ans, comme deux autres dresseurs. Ils ont eu de la chance.

La rouquine acquiesça, se demandant brièvement où était le petit-fils du professeur et le parcours qu'il avait pu accomplir en cinq ans.

_ Bien. Approche-toi et-

_ Pépé !

Dans une magnifique synchronisation, Oxolyne et le Professeur Chen se retournèrent pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Oxolyne fronça les sourcils. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais il ne lui inspirait aucune sympathie. Il n'aurait pas pu arriver 10 minutes plus tard, non ?!

_ Ah, Gabryel ! Entre mon garçon.

Le dit Gabryel s'avança et Oxolyne put le détailler un peu plus. Il avait les cheveux en bataille total, d'un couleur châtain dans laquelle tranchaient des sillons de reflets roux. Ses yeux verts perçant fixaient Oxolyne avec une lueur de défi, ce qui donna un frisson dans le dos de la demoiselle.

_ Tu dois être Oxolyne toi, non ? C'est toi qui vient de Cramois'Îles ?

Interloquée, Oxolyne fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils.

_ Je m'appelle Oxolyne oui, mais je ne viens pas de Cramois'Îles.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et se tourna vers les professeur Chen.

_ Je peux l'avoir ?

Le professeur sembla un peu gêné et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

_ Oxolyne était là avant toi, Gabryel, il va falloir que tu la laisses choisir en premier.

Devant le regard interrogateur de la rousse, le professeur lâcha :

_ Oxolyne, je te présente Gabryel, mon petit-fils. C'est le cousin de Régis, celui dont je te parlais tout à l'heure. Il se trouve que pour lui aussi, c'est aujourd'hui que son voyage commence.

Le jeune homme lança un regard dédaigneux à sa « rivale » et détourna les yeux.

_ Ok ok, qu'elle choisisse…

Visiblement, ça lui avait demandé un effort surhumain de dire ça et Oxolyne leva les yeux au ciel. Ça commençait bien, elle qui avait espérer faire ce voyage avec quelqu'un, ce n'était sûrement avec lui qu'elle pourrait le faire. Tant pis.

Sans plus se formaliser, la rouquine s'en retourna vers les Pokéballs qui l'attendaient.

_ Est-ce que je peux-

_ Aaaaaah !

Sursautant, Oxolyne se retourna pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce cri et surtout, qui l'avait poussé. Son regard tomba sur une blondinette, affalée de tout son long sur le sol.

_ Ouh… je… Je suis désolée…

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda le professeur Chen en se précipitant pour l'aider à se relever.

_ O..Oui je crois…

La nouvelle venue épousseta sa robe et remit nerveusement ses cheveux blonds en place.

_ Je suis Epiphanie… J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard…

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas, tu es même en avance !

C'était donc elle, la troisième. Elle avait l'air plutôt cool, un peu timide mais elle avait une tête sympathique avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus.

_ Oxolyne…

Le professeur Chen fit un mouvement de tête en direction des PokéBalls, lui indiquant ainsi qu'elle pouvait choisir. Espérant ne plus être interrompu, la jeune fille questionna :

_ On peut les sortir de leurs PokéBalls ?

_ Bien sûr, sans problème.

Le professeur s'avança et fit sortir un à un les Pokémons de leurs nids douillés. Les yeux d'Oxolyne se mirent à briller et elle put sentir le regard intéressé d'Epiphanie et celui brûlant de Gabryel dans son dos.

_ Alors…

La rouquine regarda un à un chaque pokémon, plongeant son regard de le leur. Lorsque ses yeux bleus entrèrent en contact avec un des trois, elle sentit comme une sorte de lien qui passa entre eux deux. Un message secret, quelque chose d'infime mais qui fit surgir une vague d'amour en elle.

Sa décision était prise.

_ Je choisis Bulbizarre !


End file.
